


Deeper Into The Night

by anysin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Groping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Rentboys, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/pseuds/anysin
Summary: Jonah Magnus has a brand new body and he's going to enjoy it with a rentboy.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Nonconathon original m/m tag set, for having "Sinister Victorian Gentleman noncons Inexperienced Rent Boy" which gave me tons of inspiration. Heed the warnings.

Henry Ashmore's body still feels tight, like a new suit. Little by little, Jonah is getting used to it, but he suspects it will take a long while until it truly feels like his own, even though the echoes of Henry's mind are fading fast from Jonah's head. That part isn't surprise: Henry, though pleasant in nature, was always a weak-willed fool, and he stood no chance against Jonah's invasion. Like Henry's mind knew how to retreat, his body will adjust to its new master.

None of this means that Jonah isn't going to make use of his new youth and vigor. On the contrary, he is on the prowl tonight, and he has already spotted prey.

In the distance, a boy is standing by the streetlight, his shoulders tense and wary as he looks around. He's a slight thing with deerish legs and delicate wrists, his hair dark and curly. As Jonah approaches the boy, he expands his vision with the help of the Eye so he can get a clear look of the boy's face, which turns out to be lovely: his cheekbones are high, his mouth soft and rosy and his eyes the blackest Jonah has ever seen, framed by long, thick lashes. But as pleasant as all that is, Jonah needs more; he opens up his mind, and lets information pour in.

This is Zachariah Sanders, hailing from a family of six. He went to school once, but now he is working, running errands for various gentlemen during daytime. He loves his siblings and wants to love his parents, but their roughness and taste for liquor has made that hard, so instead, he looks up to his employers, most of whom are decent. Some, however, have found it hard to resist such a pretty boy, and have taken advantage.

Yet the boy is almost untouched, having used his hands to pleasure others but never his mouth or arse. Zachariah is planning to change that, reasoning that by selling his body he will be able to help his siblings in a way he won't otherwise, but he hasn't been doing such a good job for it so far, blending into the background when he should be standing out, his reservations openly in sight. Even now, on the street on his own, he is full of hesitation. He is afraid.

It only seems right that someone should go take him by the hand.

*

"You won't tempt any customers with a surly look like that."

The words are said softly, almost gently. Still, Zach is so nervous that he almost jumps at them, and he needs a moment to collect himself before facing whoever has addressed him.

"It seems like I tempted you, Sir," he says.

He fears he has been too bold the moment the words are out, but his new companion doesn't seem to mind. The stranger is a tall, slim man, his eyes a cool grey and his hair auburn, his face angular and handsome. The stranger smiles to Zach, warm and pleasant, taking a step closer to him. Part of Zach wants to back off, feeling bashful, but he holds steadfast, even pushing his chin up as he meets the stranger's eyes.

"That's not untrue," the stranger admits, his eyes darting up and down along Zach's figure. His gaze makes Zach feel like he's on a display, like he's something that's sold at the market, but he accepts it; if this man really is interested, Zach doesn't afford to chase him away.

"I have some advice to give, however," the man continues, circling around Zach. "Wear something more form-fitting. Your customers will want to know what goods you have to offer, and they won't be able to do that as long as you're swimming in your clothes. And as I said before, a cheerful smile will help you."

"I'm cheerful," Zach mutters, and instantly feels ashamed for saying that: he knows it's not true. He brushes that off, then says: "I'm doing my best, Sir. Are you- are you interested?"

*

It's easy to see through the young Zachariah. The boy stands his ground, still meeting Jonah's eyes, but deep inside he wants to flee, aware that he is stepping into a dangerous current. Jonah stares at his soft little mouth, imagines it stretched around Henry Ashmore's thick, ample cock, and the thought stirs his blood.

With a smile, he reaches out and rests his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I weren't," he says. "Come, have a drink with me."

The suggestion of a drink makes the little Zachariah flinch and look away; sweetly enough, the boy doesn't drink by principle. But he remains where he is, allowing Jonah to touch him as he worries on his lower lip, trying to decide whether this job is worth bending his standards for or not.

"Yes," Zachariah says, making his choice with a deep sigh. "I'll come with you, Sir."

Jonah's smile widens.

"Allow me to call us a cab, then," he says, clasping Zachariah's shoulder tighter. Zachariah tenses when Jonah starts to lead him away from the streetlight, glancing around them in concern, but he follows Jonah, determined to go through this.

Jonah will be happy to make it worthwhile to him.

*

The cab ride to the stranger's house isn't very long. They sit side by side in the carriage during it, making no conversation; Zach takes their shared silence as an opportunity to study his patron, trying his best to be subtle about it. He admires the man's sculpted face and his lanky body, the long fingers that he has folded together over his knee. Zach wonders whether he will be nice or mean.

Zach hopes he will be nice.

He had known just from looking at the man that he would be rich, but he's still surprised by the sheer size of the house he's taken to, and he finds himself cowering as servants rush out to greet them. He stays silent, taking his hat off once they're inside, clutching it tight as the stranger is helped out of his coat, exchanging pleasant words with his staff.

Zach is well aware that he's painfully out of place in this house, and he half-expects the stranger to realize this and throw him out. But instead, the stranger wraps his arm around Zach's shoulders and leads him deeper into his home, up the stairs to the second floor and into a bedroom.

"One glass for each of us, please," the stranger tells his butler who follows them in a short time later, carrying a tray with a bottle of brandy - one of Zach's employers likes it, too - and two glasses. The stranger looks down at Zach, and Zach shivers inside when he sees hunger in his eyes. "Then you can leave."

"As you wish, Sir." The butler hasn't once looked at Zach and he doesn't do so now as he pours a glass of brandy for both of them. Zach's body tightens more and more with anxiety as he accepts his own glass, and he has to lick his lips to relieve their dryness as the butler takes his exit.

"Have you ever had brandy before?" the stranger asks, allowing his arm to slide off Zach's shoulders.

"Never, Sir." Zach stares down at the warm amber liquid, his throat as tight as the rest of him.

"Then I hope this will be good for you." The stranger clings glasses with him, saying: "Let us drink."

Zach takes in a deep breath, wishing his hands could stop shaking. He lifts the glass onto his lips.

*

Jonah watches with delight as Zachariah tries to down the whole glass at once, only to fail as the first sip already turns out to be too strong for him. Zachariah gasps, surprised by the punch of the liquor, but as Jonah gives him an encouraging nod, he takes the glass to his lips again, taking a second sip. This, however, has him shaking his head and stammering:

"I'm sorry, Sir, I don't know how."

"It's all right." Jonah peels the glass out of Zachariah's hands and walks up to the tray, setting both glasses down. When he turns back to Zachariah, Zachariah is rubbing his chest, trying to ease the burn of the alcohol. Jonah waits until the boy becomes aware of his stare, watching as a deep blush spreads upon his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sir," Zachariah says. "I don't drink."

"You might want to change that. You will notice soon why." Jonah strides over to his bed, feeling Zachariah's eyes follow him. He sits down on the edge, patting the spot next to him. "Come here."

The boy's blush grows even deeper, but he doesn't hesitate, walking over to Jonah and taking a seat next to him. Zachariah is careful not to make any contact with Jonah's body, so Jonah makes sure to close the distance between them by shifting closer to him, grasping the boy's knee while sliding his other hand underneath the boy's jaw. He lifts the boy's chin up, looking into his dark eyes before leaning down and pressing his mouth over his.

Zachariah's body and mind both flutter over the touch, so Jonah dives into the latter: there is another errand boy that Zachariah likes, called Paul, whose blue eyes Zachariah thinks about when he resists the urge to touch himself at nights. Zachariah is thinking of Paul right now, how he'd like to do a soft, gentle kiss like this with him, and Jonah can't help but feel a little offended that he isn't the only one on his companion's mind. That makes him shove his tongue into the boy's mouth, deepening the kiss as he slides his hand up from the boy's knee to his thigh.

The boy whines against his lips, the thoughts of Paul scattering away as Jonah releases his jaw and wraps his arm around him, yanking the boy against his own body. He cups the boy's groin through his trousers and smiles when he discovers a hardness there. He lets his fingers curl around it, making Zachariah whine even louder against him.

"Sir," Zachariah whispers when Jonah pulls away from the kiss, his hands rising up on Jonah's shoulders. He clutches them, deliciously unsure whether he wants to stay close to Jonah or push him away. "I- I don't know what I'm doing."

"Soon you will, my boy." Jonah draws Zachariah all the way into his lap, kissing him again. He keeps rubbing Zachariah through his trousers, making the boy squirm and whimper. "I will show you what it means to be with a man," he mouths against the boy's lips, smiling when Zachariah trembles in his arms.

He holds Zachariah against him for a while, letting the boy feel his own swelling erection before loosening his hold, urging the boy to get off his lap. As Zachariah looks at him in confusion, standing before him on wavering legs, Jonah says: "Take your clothes off."

*

It's really happening.

Zach swallows as he takes his hands to the buttons of his coat that he's still wearing, starting to open them. The stranger watches him closely as Zach strips, massaging the growing bulge of his crotch through his trousers. Zach is anxious out of his mind, yet he feels strangely soft and loose at the same time; the effect of the brandy is strong, even though he had so little of it in the end. He wonders if it will be able to carry him through this night.

It _has_ to. Zach forces himself to stand tall as he lets his clothes fall onto the floor one by one, until he's standing nude in front of the stranger. The stranger looks him up and down, smiling to himself as his eyes focus on Zach's prick, which is at half-stand. His heavy gaze makes Zach's already red cheeks grow even more crimson, and he fights the urge to slap his hands in front of his vulnerable groin.

He will do this. He _is_ doing this already and he won't back off.

"Very good," the stranger praises, removing his hand from his groin. His trousers are straining now, his arousal evident. "Come and take me out, and then get down on your knees. I want to see what you can do with your mouth."

Zach shudders, but he nods, stepping closer. He won't back off.

*

The boy is gorgeous while nude. When he kneels down before Jonah, swallowing as he reaches out for Jonah, Jonah reaches down and runs a hand through the boy's thick curls, stroking him as the boy unbuttons his trousers. The boy's delicate lips have fallen open and he is panting softly as he takes Jonah out, staring at his cock with wide eyes.

Jonah had chosen Henry Ashmore partially because of his handsome looks and pleasant physique, and Henry doesn't let him down now as his cock throbs steadily in Zachariah's slender hand. Jonah isn't even fully hard yet and his cock is already intimidating, making Zachariah shiver as he runs his fingers along its length. The boy swallows again as he leans in closer, resting one hand down on Jonah's inner thigh while he opens his mouth and takes the head in.

Zachariah is gentle and careful as he seals his lips around Jonah's cock, teasing him with soft sucks and tentative strokes of his tongue. Jonah moans for the first time, his fingers tightening in Zachariah's hair as the boy takes him deeper in, setting his free hand on Jonah's other thigh.

"Is this the first time someone has taken your mouth?" Jonah asks.

The boy nods, and Jonah knows he's telling the truth. "In that case you are a natural," he comments, grasping the boy's hair tighter as he thrusts forward.

Zachariah groans, but Jonah doesn't go easier on him; he thrusts again, towards the boy's throat, causing him to gag and pull against Jonah's hand, trying to get away. Jonah doesn't let him, holding onto him tight as he draws back and thrusts in again, and again. He fucks the boy's sweet mouth, getting his cock slick and wet from his saliva, ignoring how the boy thrashes in his grip.

"I would relax if I were you," Jonah says as Zachariah groans again in protest of his rough treatment, body tensing up. "If you work together with me, you will leave tonight with your pockets full of money. If you don't, I will make things very unpleasant for you."

With that, he shoves the boy's head down on his groin, entering his throat all the way. Zachariah screams, or tries to, fingers clasping down on Jonah's thighs as his throat spasms around Jonah's cock. Jonah fucks his throat hard, watching with glee as the boy's eyes fill with tears.

Jonah sheathes himself into the boy's throat, cock throbbing fast as his balls tighten and he's coming, spending himself inside the boy. Zachariah's nostrils flare wide as he swallows on reflex, gagging around Jonah's cock as the wetness in his eyes spills out, trickling down onto his cheeks.

Breathing heavily, Jonah pulls out Zachariah's mouth, who instantly gasps for air, and twists free from Jonah's loosened grip. He scrambles up to his feet, panting with an open mouth as he stares at Jonah, eyes wide and hurt.

Jonah smiles.

"I meant what I said earlier, Zachariah Sanders. Do what I say, and you will be all right." He sits back, waiting for his words to kick in.

*

Zach can't believe what he just heard.

He has never seen this man before in his life. Nobody he knows have this sort of wealth, nobody he knows has vices like these! Zach starts to shake, fear soaking all the way into his core. He wants to grab his clothes and run.

But that isn't an option, is it? This man knows _his name_ , and it's apparent that he isn't shy at all about hurting him. Zach stands in his place, trying to comprehend the full extent of his situation.

"Sir, please," he says after a while, not even bothering to not plead. "Just let me go. I won't tell anyone, I swear."

"You indeed won't, and you aren't going anywhere." The stranger - the villain, more like it - stands up from the bed, extending to his full height. Zach is hopelessly small next to him and it pains him to know it. "I'm going to get my money's worth tonight, Zachariah, and that means I'm going to fuck your lovely arse." The stranger smiles, too widely to be benevolent. "But that's what you have been hoping for, isn't it?"

Zach's stomach lurches with dread. "That's not true," he whispers, urging the stranger to laugh at him.

"But you have, Zachariah. Ever since you realized what the men expect from your companionship, you have wondered what it would be like to be used by them. You think about it at nights and it gets your prick so hard you don't need any hands to come." The stranger tuts him, shaking his head. "Whatever would Anna think of that, or Mary? What would they do if they knew their brother was a whore at heart? You haven't told them about this, after all."

"Stop!" Zach covers his ears, not wanting to hear one word more. But he doesn't need to hear any words, for his mind is full of visions of himself with countless men, pleasuring them with his hands, mouth, arse, moaning and writhing like he can't get enough. He squeezes his eyes shut, but the images don't leave him alone, and much to his horror, his cock twitches between his legs.

His chin is grasped tightly and his head is yanked up, and Zach knows he has no choice but to look up into the stranger's eyes, listen to his awful words.

"I will take what I want either way, Zachariah. You can choose whether it's pleasant for you or not." The stranger brushes his thumb across Zach's cheek, breaking a track of tears. "What will it be?"

The visions have left him be, but Zach is shaken, unable to say anything first. He swallows thickly, lips trembling as he says: "I will do it, Sir."

"Wise choice." The stranger pulls him near, and places his mouth over Zach's once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonah takes what he wants.

Zachariah trembles against him as they kiss, which makes Henry Ashmore's vigorous cock stir with renewed interest. Jonah smiles at that as he lets his hands brush along the boy's body, enjoying his frailty and the softness of his skin. It's been a while since he has been able to go again so fast and he's going to enjoy it.

When the kiss ends, fresh tears are running down Zachariah's face.

"None of that now." Jonah wipes the boy's face dry with the backs of his hands. "You will have time for that later on. Now, please get on the bed."

Zachariah flinches at his promise, but he obeys, turning away from Jonah so he can climb up on the bed. It's then when Jonah notices that there are old scars running down the backs of the boy's thighs; Jonah reaches out and runs his fingertips over the white marks, which makes Zachariah flinch again.

"Sir, please," the boy says, then hesitates. "How do you want me, Sir?"

"Not so fast," Jonah scolds him, not pulling his hand away. "Tell me about these scars."

Zachariah shudders, staring up at the ceiling in misery. He sighs. "I used to talk back to my father. He punished me for it every time, until I stopped. He used his belt."

In the boy's mind, Jonah can see one occasion as it went down: Zachariah bent over the kitchen table, his trousers down to his ankles while his older sister, Anna, pinned his arms against the table, both of them weeping as the boy was struck over and over again. Distress ripples through Zachariah's mind over the memories, making him shake on his hands and knees on the bed.

Running his knuckles over the scars for a little while longer, Jonah slips his hands between the boy's thighs and nudges them wider apart, so Jonah has a good view to his cock and balls.

"Now, Zachariah, I want you to touch yourself." He slides his hands up to Zachariah's buttocks, parting them to reveal his tight, puckered opening. "Take your cock into your hand and do as you have done with others."

Before Zachariah has a chance to comply, Jonah leans in and closes his mouth over Zachariah's entrance. Zachariah jumps at the contact, crying out in surprise as Jonah laps at his sensitive hole, but he soon remembers what he was supposed to do, balancing himself on his knees and one hand as he takes the other between his legs. Jonah listens as Zachariah fists his cock, starts to stroke it with a trembling, uncertain hand.

Smiling at that, he licks the boy's hole, getting it wet before bringing his hand over. He gives Zachariah's arse a hard squeeze before taking two fingers to his now slick hole, starting to work them in.

"Sir!" Zachariah tenses, his hand slowing down on his cock. "Please!"

Jonah ignores him as he breaches Zachariah's hole, forcing his fingers inside. He licks at the hole from the outside as he thrusts with his fingers, opening Zachariah up. The boy trembles against him, panting heavily as he tries to keep stroking himself, only to get distracted by what's happening behind him. It's a lot, Jonah sees in his mind, for Zachariah to be penetrated in real life, to be licked like this. He is confused and afraid, but undeniably aroused.

"Please," Zachariah whispers, his body tightening around Jonah's fingers. Jonah reaches deep inside him, searching for a familiar spot until he finds it, rubbing it hard as Zachariah arches his back and wails. Jonah takes his other hand between Zachariah's legs, finding Zachariah's smaller hand still clutching his cock, but not moving.

"Keep going." He closes his fingers around the boy's slender wrist, taking a firm hold. It takes a moment until Zachariah obeys, starting to stroke himself again as fast as he can with Jonah gripping his wrist, even letting his hand to drift down to his tightening balls every once in a while. Jonah licks him more as a reward, jabbing his fingers in and out of the boy in a fast, relentless rhythm.

The boy comes suddenly, clenching around Jonah's fingers as he spurts his seed into his own hand. He tries to pull it away, but Jonah keeps it right where it is, rubbing it down against Zachariah's groin until the boy is sticky with his own release. Zachariah shudders at the sensation, sniffling; Jonah can feel shame coming off from the boy in waves, shame and guilty pleasure.

"I think I want you to face me." Jonah pulls his fingers out of the boy and withdraws from him, reaching for the waist of his trousers so he can push them fully down. "Get on your back and hold onto your legs."

*

Zach had no idea that men could sleep with each other like this, face to face. He had no idea about any of this, what it would be like to have a ruthless cock plundering his mouth, how the texture of a tongue is like against the most secret part of his body. Just moments earlier, his cock was harder than it has ever been in his life, and he can't deny the depth of the pleasure he felt when he came.

He has no words to describe the shame he feels.

Zach lies down on his back, grabbing himself from the backs of his knees and lifting his legs up, exposing himself. He's defenseless in his position and he wants to howl against the injustice of it, but he remains silent, staring at the ceiling as he feels the mattress dip under the stranger's weight.

"Eyes on me, please." The stranger is looming over him, stroking his frightening cock with an idle hand as he looks down at Zach, drinking him in with his eyes. His gaze keep drifting down to the scars on Zach's thighs, glinting with wicked delight.

"Tell me something, Zachariah," the stranger says. "Did you enjoy getting these?"

"I did not!"

"Liar." The stranger swats him hard on each thigh, right over the scars, drawing a sharp cry from him with each strike. "There is a reason why you chose to stand on the street tonight and that's because it gets your cock hard to be treated less than dirt. Boys like you are meant to be used, Zachariah. You chose the right path for yourself."

The stranger grasps Zach by the backs of his knees, resting his hands down on top of Zach's own, pushing his legs even further up until Zach is almost folded in half. He rubs his cock against Zach's arse, letting it twitch against him.

"Sir, please." Zach shudders as he sees the stranger takes his cock into his hand, as he guides it to Zach's waiting hole. "Please be kind."

"I will." The stranger smiles as he rests his weight down on Zach, covering him. He pushes forward with his hips, his cock pressing tight against Zach's hole. "You may scream as much as you want."

He places his hand over Zach's mouth and thrusts.

*

The boy is blissfully tight, to the point it's almost hard to enter him. But Jonah insists, not stopping until he's buried within the boy to the hilt, his balls resting against the boy's arse. He delights in the sweet cries that escape little Zachariah from every thrust, in the tears that well up in his beautiful eyes.

Jonah stays there for a while, letting his cock throb inside the boy's warm, snug arse, leaning down to kiss the soft, delicate skin underneath the boy's wet eyes. Zachariah sobs against his hand, shaking like a leaf beneath him, still dutifully clutching the backs of his knees. That gives Jonah an idea.

"Wrap your legs around me." He rolls his hips against Zachariah's, his cock sliding within him. Zachariah gasps against his palm over the sensation, his whole body tightening up, but he struggles to obey Jonah, releasing himself and lifting his legs up around Jonah's waist.

"And your arms around my neck." Jonah removes his hand from the boy's mouth, confident that all that he will hear from him anymore are whimpers, and he is almost right; Zachariah is silent as he sniffles, setting his arms loosely around Jonah.

"Kiss me." Jonah brings his mouth right above the boy's, breathing on his soft, pink lips. "Kiss me like you'd kiss your little friend, Paul."

The flash of terror in the boy's eyes is beyond delicious, making Jonah's cock jerk hard inside him. Without a word, Zachariah pulls him down, pressing his mouth against Jonah's in a light, chaste kiss, just barely brushing their lips together. Jonah changes that again, driving his tongue deep into the boy's warm mouth, exploring him, showing him how grown men kiss. That's the world Zachariah chose to enter. That's the world he will know from now on.

"Hold on." Jonah wraps an arm around the boy and twists a hand into his hair, and starts to thrust.

*

It hurts so much. He is spread, split open, the stranger's cock is so huge and it fits so thoroughly inside him, Zach can't escape it. He breathes harshly, clutching onto the stranger as he starts to move, pulling slightly out before thrusting in again, making Zach cry out.

The stranger is slow first, but not for long; he thrusts into Zach hard, gripping his hair tight as he bends it back, latching his mouth onto Zach's throat. He sucks the fragile flesh, his thrusts getting faster and going deeper, slamming into that spot again that made Zach come so hard before. Zach is terrified to realize that he is growing hard again, his cock poking against the man's stomach as the stranger fucks him, sucking one mark after another onto his neck while Zach whimpers over every intrusion of his cock.

His family will know, Zach realizes, when he gets home; they will see it from the way he walks and from the bruises that will soon bloom on his neck, maybe already from the look on his face. His tears start to fall from that realization, slipping down from the corners of his eyes to his temples as his body is pushed against the mattress from every thrust. The stranger pulls up from him, staring at him with his horrible eyes, smiling.

"You should see how exquisite you look," he whispers, and Zach has no idea what that means. But his body goes cold when the stranger adds: "I will show you."

*

Jonah pushes into Zachariah's mind, filling every inch of it with his own emotions: how good Zachariah's arse feels around his cock, how sweet his tears are, how he loves knowing that Zachariah will never forget this. He watches Zachariah's eyes grow wide, his mouth fall open in a gasp, his mind unable to comprehend the invasion it's under. The boy tightens around him, squeezing his cock to the point of pain.

Claiming Zachariah's mouth again, kissing him hard enough to hurt him, Jonah thrusts all the way inside the boy, holding himself there as he starts to come. As Zachariah groans against his lips, Jonah spills his seed deep within the boy, conquering him.

He smiles upon noticing that something wet has just hit the bottom of his own belly; for all his misery, Zachariah had grown aroused again, and has come. All the more proof that Jonah is simply helping the boy embrace himself.

"A part of you will always be mine now," he comments, pulling himself out of Zachariah. Semen trickles out of the boy as soon as Jonah's cock slips free, making him smile; he is going to make the boy walk home just like this, freshly fucked and unable to hide it. "What do you think about that?"

The boy isn't able to give an answer: he just shivers, and his tears don't stop.

*

Even afterwards, the stranger doesn't stop talking.

"Your biggest mistake of the night was not to negotiate a price before you took your clothes off," he says as Zach dresses up again, watching him from the bed. His trousers are still open and his spent cock in plain sight, his fingertips running along it. Zach doesn't think he will ever stop feeling the girth of that cock inside him, or its maddening throb. "I could have easily robbed you and given you nothing after getting what I wanted. You have been lucky tonight, really."

Zach has other ideas about what was his biggest mistake of the night, but he stays silent; he doesn't want to doom himself anymore than he already has. Not with this monster, this devil.

Downstairs, the stranger gives him a generous amount of coins, which does nothing to ease the terrifying emptiness inside Zach. What breaks through it is dread when the stranger grasps him by the chin, lifting it up so he can kiss him on the lips.

"I will be thinking of you, Zachariah." The stranger smiles against his mouth before pulling away, squeezing Zach's shoulder before pushing him towards the door, which is being held open by his butler. The sight of the man makes Zach wonder if the stranger does this often. The idea makes him shudder, but right now all he can think about is walking through that door, getting away.

"I hope you won't forget me," the stranger calls out just when he's stepping out.

Zach walks forward, listening to the door close behind him. Once it does, he breaks into a run.


End file.
